Recompense
by Light1
Summary: Why did Alucard turn Seras?


**Recompense**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG

Authoress note: Why did Alucard turn Seras.

For the month of September I am going to upload a new Hellsing fic EVERY WEEK!

Why?

Because, due to the positive feedback received including an awesome review (4 out of 5 "I read through this story in one night – once I began, I didn't want to stop.") I have decided to enter my second novel, Amenti, into a second competition which means it is available for FREE for a bit longer.

I need to hit 100 requested copies for it to be considered, so I would really appreciate it if you would give the synopsis at the end of this fic a read and if it sounds like your cup of tea then help yourself to a free book courtesy of myself and Inkitt.

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

 **Recompense**

"Are you ever going to tell anyone why you did it?" Walter asked softly once he was sure Seras had left the room. Alucard blinked at him slowly, the gesture put Walter in mind of cats. He waited while Alucard continued to stare at him, knowing full well that the old monster had far more patience than he did but willing to try his luck anyway.

"Master!" Seras all but pranced back into the room, a bundle of enthusiasm and noise. "I almost forgot to remind you about target practice." She grinned and made her retreat. Walter listened to her walk down the hall.

"Target practice?" he smirked.

"She shoots like a blind monkey at times," Alucard muttered. "It's embarrassing."

"Fair point," Walter nodded. "But my question remains, why turn her?"

"Why not?" Alucard shrugged.

"That's not good enough anymore." Walter said, his face stern. "You owe us an explanation, more than that, you owe her one."

"I don't owe anything," Alucard smirked.

"Actually you do," Walter said. "It's too out of character for you to simply brush off anymore."

"Because I do something you deem unusual I must owe you an explanation?" Alucard said. "Who are you to judge what is unusual for one such as I? I measure time in centuries; an action you only witness once is not always…"

"Don't give me that nonsense, there's a good fellow," Walter rolled his eyes. "You sound like a bad screen writer and I know you better."

"I still fail to see why I owe you anything," Alucard said.

"Because I am your friend, and you don't owe me one, not really, you owe her one," Walter said. "So tell me why did you do it? Why bring her over? Why not let her die? And none of this sense of whimsy nonsense if you please."

"Very well, but first," Alucard reached into the darkness and seemed to be searching for something. His arm emerged from the shadow holding a bottle of whiskey and two crystal glasses. Walter raised an eyebrow as he was passed a glass but said nothing, he wasn't going to turn down a good whiskey, and by the smell when Alucard opened the bottle this was a good one. Taking a deep breath through his nose Walter sat back and let the smell fill him.

"I'm glad I asked now," he smiled at the old monster as he was poured a measure. Alucard gave him a strange look, Walter couldn't put his finger one what he was seeing, a mixture of many emotions, anger, confusion, regret and something that looked softer than Walter had ever seen on the monster. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"This is a stupid question Walter," Alucard said leaning back in his chair and tilting his glass, watching as the amber liquid move from one side of the glass to the other. "Why would you want to know something like that anyway?" All the tones of playfulness from earlier were gone from the monster's voice, leaving it hollow.

"I thought you would be more likely to tell me than you would her and she disserves to know why," Walter said taking a slow sip from the glass in his hand feeling the drink warm him.

"But none of us know why we are here," Alucard snapped, Walter smiled a little.

"Only because we cannot ask god directly why." Walter said. "We can however ask you."

"For the love of everything you hold dear, and what remains of my sanity, do not compare me to God," Alucard almost looked like he would put his head in his hands.

"I am not comparing you to God Alucard. I am simply stating that God cannot or will not answer us the way that you can. God may answer in different ways." Walter settled back ready to argue the point with the monster.

Instead of an argument however what he got was laughter.

"You can't nag God but you can nag me, is that it?" Alucard sniggered and took a small sip from his glass. It was the first time Walter had seem him drink something that wasn't blood in years. The old monster frowned at his glass, disappointed in it, before setting it aside and looking at Walter again. "I simply did what a doctor would have done if he could have. I am not God, I gave no new life, I simply prevented her from dying. Sort of, she is dead by your standards."

"Bullshit my friend," Walter drank the rest of his glass in one swallow. Alucard gestured to the glass he had abandoned and Walter smiled taking it up. "You see hundreds die and never have you stopped to aid them, expect once, except with her. Why her?"

"Those do not sound like your words," Alucard said.

"They are not mine," Walter agreed. "Miss Victoria wonders a great deal about the 'why' of your actions. Now stop prancing about and give me answer."

"I do not have one," Alucard said, but his motions gave him away.

"You're lying," Walter said.

"I am tired of this conversation," Alucard sighed and went to stand but Walter reached out and grabbed his wrist. Alucard stopped but Walter was under no illusion that it was not through his own choice.

"Perhaps if you won't say it yourself, you will allow me to guess," Walter said releasing Alucard who glared at him. "As I said you've seen many police officers and let them all die, so it's nothing to do with her chosen profession." Walter leaned back. Alucard sat back down.

"Maybe it was, maybe not, I don't know," Alucard said.

"You've seen women die before, so it was not her gender that caused your actions although there are times when I would think otherwise." Walter said, Alucard raised an eyebrow, and Walter grinned.

"Oh come now, you've been alone for far too long, it's about time you got some companionship from someone of the fairer sex." Walter grinned, Alucard smiled.

"Coming from you that is amusing." Alucard said. "You know you're all the company I want or need Walter."

"Nice try but no luck," Walter said. "So it was neither the profession nor the fact that she is a woman. So what was it that moved you so? Perhaps she reminded you of someone? Perhaps you were simply feeling kind that night? Or maybe it was an accident? Or perhaps you simply wanted someone like yourself to be with?" Walter felt a spark of triumph go through him as the ancient monster flinched ever so subtly at his words. No one else would have noticed the tell, it was so small, but Walter had been watching Alucard for years, he saw it.

"You are a fool Walter," Alucard grumbled.

"Are you lonely, Vampire?" Walter asked, no longer teasing.

"I have already told you Walter, dealing with yourself and Integra is exhausting enough, why would I ever be lonely?" Alucard looked towards the door; as if considering making a break for freedom.

"But we are not like you," Walter said. "You are alone, more alone than any other man could be."

"Are you delighting in reminding me of my situation?" Alucard said, but his voice held no anger, only softness, defeat and sadness.

"But it's not your situation any more, is it?" Walter smiled a little. "You changed it when you turned her."

They were quiet for a few moments after that, Alucard watching the door as if waiting for a disturbance. Walter smirked and waited for the feeling of triumph that he was sure would come with figuring out Alucard's reasoning. But the feeling never came, instead a cold settled in his stomach as he stared at his friend. He glanced at the crystal glass in his hand and sipped at the whiskey before speaking.

"I am not purposefully trying to hurt you," he said, but fell silent, unable to find the words to express his sudden regret at exposing the ancient monster's so very human weakness.

"She was not afraid." Alucard's words were quiet, hardly spoken at all. Walter looked up. "She wasn't frightened of me."

"Seras is very brave." Walter admitted.

"She was terrified of what was happening, of those around her, but not me," looked up and smiled at Walter, "she spoke with me, looked to me for help, and even reached for me as she died." He took a deep breath, "she was fantastic."

"You changed her because she wasn't afraid of you?" Walter frowned; Alucard shook his head and stood up. He walked to the door, but stopped before leaving the room and turned to Walter.

"I already told you, Walter, I don't know why I did it."

 **End Ficlet**

Please review.

As said at the beginning of the fic I've entered my second novel Amenti into a second competition which means you can read it compleatly FREE!

AMENTI

An epic tale of mystery, murder, and monsters, told by Bobtail, who happens to be, among other things, a cat

Bobtail is moving house, again. But amongst the usual worries of finding his litter tray and hoping the local store has his food, Bobtail quickly discovers his new home is harboring some dangerous secrets. Secrets that put his life in danger when they lead to Bobtail becoming the prime suspect for a recent stint of murders.

Only a day into his new home and Bobtail finds himself embroiled in a twisted plot that spans the centuries and will affect both man and cat alike.

www . inkitt stories/thriller/77118?ref=v_953a2ed4-eda2-42d2-97b3-fd39ed852cd4


End file.
